1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a small-diameter pipe connector used, particularly under vibration conditions, in combination with metallic tubes or resin tubes (hereinafter referred to as pipes) of comparatively small diameter (no greater than about 20 mm) that are mounted in various machines such as cars to supply oil, air, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector of the above type is configured as shown in FIG. 7. Specifically, the connector comprises a connector body 21 and a socket body 28. The connector body 21 has a front cylindrical portion 22 for connection with a pipe and a rear lock portion 23', and is formed therein with an axial through hole 24 and a stepped chamber 23 consisting of a small-diameter chamber and a large-diameter chamber. A seal ring member 26 is fitted in the small-diameter chamber, and a bush member 27 is fitted to a stepped portion of the chamber 23 to retain the seal ring member 26 in place. The socket body 28 has a plurality of resilient pawls 25 . . . 25' inwardly inclined and a rear annular base portion 28'. When the base portion 28' of the socket body 28 is fitted with the lock portion 23' of the connector body 21 after the resilient pawls 28' are aligned with elongate openings 29 . . . 29' formed in the periphery of the large-diameter chamber, the resilient pawls 25 . . . 25' push an expanded portion Po' of another pipe Po inserted in the chamber 23.
The foregoing arrangement utilizes the snap action of the socket body 28, that is, the pipe Po is clamped at its expanded portion Po' by the resilient pawls 25 . . . 25' after it is passed between the resilient pawls while spreading them out. Therefore, the gap between the distal end of the resilient pawls 25 . . . 25' and the bush member 27 must be set larger than the axial thickness of the expanded portion Po' of the pipe Po. Consequently, the pipe Po connected can shift axially; as a result, the seal ring member 26 wears particularly under vibration conditions, thereby decreasing airtightness, causing leakage, and making connection unstable.